


ᴘʀᴏᴘᴇʀᴛʏ ᴏғ ᴀ ʟᴀᴅʏ

by Megalodont



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, British English, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot Twists, Recruitment, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: "Cardiff University my foot." Effy said,laughing on the other end."Really. It's a really interesting class." He chuckled,pressing the phone close to his ear."What's with the Bollywood soundtrack,Tony?"She asked."Hurry it up,Stonem."The older man said,glancing around. "She'll be here in ten minutes.""Yeah,listen,Eff,I gotta go--hello professor Bond!" He said,before hanging up quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets confused--I've jimmied the Bond continuity a bit.  
> It's Daniel Craig's Bond  
> Playing off of a Roger Moore storyline  
> With a book-Bond story inclusion  
> If that makes sense?

Rushing through the wet streets,James Bond approached MI6 headquarters silently. He didn't think they'd call him back on the job so soon after almost losing it. Entering the front doors quietly,he wondered what was in store for him this time around.

"James! M would like to see you in his office." Moneypenny said, smiling softly.

"Moneypenny." James said,tossing his jacket on the coat tree .

"SPECTRE still causing trouble ? " The agent asked, walking over to the maroon door.

"I don't know , James. He says that he has a special assignment for you." She said , returning to the computer.

"Thank you,Moneypenny." James said,opening the door.

 

"Ah, Double Oh Seven. " M stood , indicating to a tall , dark haired fellow who couldn't have been over nineteen."This is Tony Stonem, he's replacing Double Oh Nine . " 

" Commander Bond , it's an honor to meet you." He said, extending his hand. Bond shook tenatively and turned to M.

"MI6 has started recruiting for a junior division?" James asked. 

"The KGB has been recruiting and training junior agents for years. If we didn't recruit young Stonem when we did, they would have." M explained,standing.

"What's the point of this , sir?" James asked , tilting his head. If M was suggesting what he thought he was...

"Stonem is a good agent on paper , but for his field assignment , he has to shadow a seasoned veteran," M began.

"I'm not a babysitter." James cut him off.

"And this is an _official assignment,_ Double Oh Seven. We need you to connect with your source in Delhi and find out everything you can about a contingent of art smugglers. " M continued. "MI5 handed us the assignment when one of their forgeries blew up in the queen's gallery. They traced them to India before the explosion and have given us everything they know about them. Their leader is a man who calls himself Bhadur Khan--which we suspect is an alias. Since neither we nor MI5 have any record of a Bhadur Khan you're a bit behind on this one."M concluded, finally sitting down again.

"Hello again, Double Oh Seven."Q said, before his eyes fell on Tony.

"Q,this is Agent Stonem. He's my shadow until he completes his first field mission.He's replacing Double Oh Nine." Bond replied,gesturing to the younger agent.

"Hello,sir."Tony said,extending his hand. Q shook with a smile.

"Ah, a Southern-Englishman. Taunton?"

"Bristol."Tony replied.

"I like this one. Don't let any of Double Oh Seven's bad habits rub off on you." Q chuckled,before turning. "As a field agent,I'll start with the standard equipment.Firstly,your watch. Be very careful with it--it isn't just a regular watch. It's a cellular phone,a screwdriver,a miniature satellite system so you can tap into any frequency and a trace analysis lab rolled into a single gadget."Q explained,passing the innocent looking silver Rolex.

"Wicked."

"Indeed." Q nodded. "This is a laser pointer pen."

"For when you want to make an impression." Bond said.

"Really,Double Oh Seven. " Q shook his head.

"And the car?" Bond asked.

"Your favorite." Q said,leading the pair over to a sleek and shiny new Aston Martin DB10. Royal blue and it was all Tony could do to not squeal in delight.

"Do I get one?" He asked.

"Double Oh Seven destroys enough of my cars,I'm sorry." Q replied, handing Bond the keys.

"It's equipped with Nitros Oxide for speed, revolving licence plates and your headlights double as weapons,operated by a toggle switch in the glovebox."Q went on,leaning against pool table. Behind him, one of the other technicians stuck a piece of gum to a brick wall and ran, ducking in time as the wall exploded behind him.

"Can I have some of that?" Tony asked, looking at Q.

"It's still in the experimental stage,unfortunately." The older man said. Tony shrugged.

 

"I'm not going to be repeating myself,so get this straight. " Bond began as they rode to the airport. "Don't step on my toes;when I tell you to do something,you damn well  _do it._ I'm not your mother,so I'm not going to clean up after you." He explained. Tony nodded.

"Got it."

"Always be prepared. Always have your gun close at hand. " James continued. Tony nodded,tapping his VP70 pistol.

"Got it."

"Good. I won't pick up your slack."

 "Understood." James sighed.

"How did MI6 find you?" He asked.

"Cardiff University. They sent my application to Universal Exports for an internship. I guess they were impressed." Tony chuckled.

"University sounds like an interesting cover story. But won't your family be concerned about your grades?" James asked.

"Since I'm supposed to be interning,my grades won't drop." Tony explained.

"And if you die?" James queried. This stumped the young man. 

"That's what I thought."

 

 


End file.
